facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Timeline
This is the tentative timeline of events. NE is New Empire BNE is Before New Empire Before New Empire Era 9000 BNE *Lord Stryfe is born sometime around this period *The human passengers of the Chiss Cruiser 'Amosia' are dropped off at Hassark Prime. 699 BNE *The H.A.S.S.A.R.K. Treaty is signed by the seven nations of the planet, which is formally known as Hassark. 661 BNE *The Bevarian Movement takes control of Hassark, and establishes the DJR Empire. 144 BNE *The Confederate States of America is formed. 75 BNE *Light Master Olin Vey is born *David Turner is born. 48 BNE *Nathan Fater is born 47 BNE *Dark Lord Angmar is born 45 BNE *Emperor David Turner takes control of the DJR Empire 42 BNE *Emperor Josh Walker is born 35 BNE *Daniel Turner is born. 28 BNE *Darth Ne'irha/Atra is born. *Ganor Vey is born. 18 BNE *Confederacy of Independent Systems founded. *Silas Fremond is born. 17 BNE *The Fourth Great War is fought on Mitgarth 16 BNE *The Confederate States of America joins the C.I.S. 14 BNE *Darth Contagio is born 8 BNE *Josh Walker takes the Korribanosian throne as Emperor. *Master Daniel Turner kills his father, and creates the DJR Republic 7 BNE *The Confederate States of America joins the Jedi Order 5 BNE *Josh Walker takes charge of the C.I.S. *Jedi Master Nathan Fater is seated on the Jedi Order's High Council. 3 BNE *First Jedi Convocation New Empire Era 0 NE *C.I.S. becomes the Galactic Empire. 1 NE *Master Daniel Turner becomes a member of the Jedi High Council. 2 NE *Start of the Killik War *Gabriel Florise takes control of the DJR Republic, renaming it the Hassarkian Empire. *Master Daniel Turner is kidnapped by Lord Harry Keef. *Battle of Centurus, and subsequent death of Gabriel Florise *Grand Master K.C's disappearance. 4 NE * End of the Killik War *Unknown Regions Exploration Begins *Grand Master K.C's return. *Daniel Turner converted into Darth Atrumcavus *Darth Akumorn/Alpha Mur's deception, and death. *The Hassarkian Consortium is founded, and the Hassarkian Federation is mostly disbanded. *Bob Jindle takes the Presidency of the Confederate States of America from Nathan Fater *Mathador Turak, leader of the Hassarkian Jedi Order dies. *The Stonewall Independent Republic and the Allied States of America are formed. *The First Confederate War takes place *The Confederate States of America is fragmented. *Start of Vong War 5 NE *Second Jedi Convocation. 6 NE *The Confederate-American Empire is formed under Darth Atra. *The New Sith Order is formally formed by Darth Atra and Darth Lues. 7 NE *Start of Atrumcavus training. 8 NE *Unknown Regions exploration. *The Organization Crisis. *The Commander is killed by Dark Emperor Walker *Lord Stryfe is killed, and Kel Dor is destroyed. *Emperor Josh Walker's alleged death. *End of Atrumcavus’ training. *The Hassarkian Consortium and the Stonewall Independent Republic stand together against the Amosion incursion into Hassarkian space. *Daniel Turner becomes the Head of State of the Hassarkian Consortium 9 NE *The Second Confederate War begins. 10 NE *Darth Atrumcavus reveals himself to the Jedi High Council as a Sith, and is removed from the Jedi Council. *Silas Fremond replaces Master Daniel Turner's place in the Jedi High Council. *Darth Contagio is slain by Yux Tarm. Category:Role Play